


The girl next door

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: The Ragnarssons have secrets. Lots of secrets.Hvitserk has a big one. Its isn’t how he deals drugs with his brother, that his bar is a money laundering front. It’s the girl next door, his brothers best friend. He can’t have her. But neither can you.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Sigurd (Vikings)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


“Shit! Shit! Shit!” You shouted as you rushed to get the bus. You could see the back of Ivar’s head sat at the back of the bus which pulled off as you reached the stop. You glanced back at the college and sighed. You could try and find someone to give you a lift. With a quick glance up at the cloudy sky you decided that it would be better if you walked home.

Rain began to gently patted down and you cursed Ivar’s offer of ‘Oh I could pick up (Y/N)’s uniform Mrs (Y/L/N)!” Of course your parents who were often travelling were so happy to have lovely, helpful neighbours next door. You doubted they’d be so happy if they knew Ivar had several inches cut off your uniforms skirts before delivering them to you.

“Hey sweetie!” Someone called as you took a wrong turn. Glancing around you saw a few men stood around the warehouses. You hated this part of town but it was the quickest way home and the rain was starting to get heavier. “Come on. Don’t be shy.”

“Come on baby!” With a last shout you started to hurry faster, almost running. You hadn’t seen Hvitserk flicking away his cigarette as he sipped from a can of beer, expecting to have a quick meeting at one of his warehouses.

He spotted you rushing away, giving the men calling after you a quick glare, he sighed, reminding himself to bring up buying them out to Ubbe when they next had a meeting.

“Babygirl, keep walking.” You jumped when you heard the voice coming much closer than the other voices.

Glancing around you spotted the men who had been catcalling you were slowly settling their way after you. A hand snaked around your back, making you jump. “Hvitserk?” You asked in sunrise.

“The fuck are you doing out here looking like that? Should know better than coming down here.” Hvitserk muttered to you as he marched you the way he’d come, towards his car.

“Ivar was the one that had the seamstress change my uniform. Also the bus left so it’s not like I’m out here on purpose.” You said, trying to keep some form of confidence all the while focusing entirely on the fact that Hvitserk had his arm neatly around you.

“Stay here.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked his car. You sat in the car and the lock clicked shut again. He strolled away and you decided to sort through your bag until he came back. After a few minutes you realised that he hadn’t actually said how long he would be.

You jumped when several loud bangs echoed off the buildings there was a lot of shouting that followed. Hvitserk walked back up to the car, shaking his head as he got into the car, still sipping his beer.

“Did you hear that?” You asked, glancing around to see where the noise had come from.

“Huh? Oh the bang? Yeah that’s one of the places around here, they work on old cars and they backfire pretty loud. He watched you carefully when you thought about what he said.

“Oh.” Was all you said as the clouds gave up and rain poured down so heavily you couldn’t see in front of you.

“Picked a good day to miss the bus.” Hvitserk grumbled as he stared ahead. “I’ll give you a lift home.”

The ride home was awkwardly quiet. You were more than happy to see your houses pull into view. “Thank you.” You said quietly and waited for a response as he rubbed his chin.

“So you were just walking home?” He asked you and leant in, making you nervous.

“I took the wrong turn, I never remember which road it is there’s no sign.” You admitted and started feeling flustered when he sighed and chuckled a little.

“Do me a favour and don’t tell anyone I was down that way? I was supposed to be somewhere else… Aslaug you know.” hvitserk lied so sweetly that you didn’t doubt him.

“Of course! I know how she gets.” You said sheepishly.

He smirked and looked you up and down. It had always amused him that you were more than eager to please. “That’s a good girl.” He said softly and watched you squirm. For good measure he strokes your cheek, leant over a little more and kissed you softly. When a whimper slipped out Hvitserk groaned softly, hand travelling to your thigh, stroking the soft skin. When one of your hands dug into his jacket and the other pulled at the back of his neck, to ensure he deepened the kiss, he had to wander what the hell Ivar did with you all those days up in his room. You were either a needy little thing or Ivar was honestly studying with you. A waist of a nice girl he decided as he pulled away, pushing you off him.

“Well in you go babygirl.” Hvitserk said as he gestured to the house.

He watched you head inside before moving up closer to the Ragnarssons drive. “Hvitserk!” Ivar’s friend said cheerfully as he leaned against the gate. “Good to see you again.” Hvitserk meerly grunted at him as he passed.

***********************************************

“Hey!” Ivar called and motioned for his friend. “Two study coffees.” He joked and gestured outside where you were balancing several huge books and trying to order a taxi.

“Oh! Isn’t Hvitserk giving you guys a lift?” The friend popped up causing Ivar to frown. “It’s just he dropped her off yesterday and he’s normally not working today… right?”

“She was home last night… We watched a movie.” Ivar said and shook his head. “You must be thinking of someone else, Hvit always has girls round.”

When the coffees were ready Ivar met you out in the taxi, proudly balancing two coffees under his chin as he tapped through the crowd with his crutches. Once in the car there was a long silence.

“So are you fucking my brother?” Ivar asked and your jaw dropped as you looked at him over the mountain of books between the two of you.

“No!” You spluttered out and Ivar rolled his eyes. “I’m not Ivar honest!”

“So you weren’t with Hvitserk late night?” He smirked when you chose to ignore him. You couldn’t get away with lying to Ivar so you would often choose to ignore him instead. Which was equally flawed.

“We have one more exam and we graduate Ivar, can’t we focus on that?” You said hopefully.

“I can. But you might accidentally wonder off with one of my siblings.” Ivar said quickly, sirking when you started to fidget and flip through the books. “I’ll just ask Hvitserk later.”

****************************************************

Hvitserk nodded to the barkeeper who handed him a huge wad of cash. Hvitserk slid him a few bills before he left. “Does mother know what you and Ubbe do or does she not care?” Ivar asked as he shuffled into the room.

“A little of both. What’re you doing here?” Hvitserk asked as Ivar took a seat at the bar.

“Are you fucking (Y/N)?” Ivar asked and Hvitserk scoffed.

“Why, she say we did?” He asked cautiously and Ivar cocked his head with a smile.

“No. she doesn’t know a friend of mine saw you in your car.” Ivar grinned wickedly when his brother realised he was trapped.

“Alright, she missed the bus, it was raining and I gave her a lift. What about it?” Hvitserk snapped and glared at Ivar who gave him an innocent look.

“And you just gave her a lift for free?” both brothers started the other down until Hvitserk shrugged.

“Yeah I did, how low do you think I am to make (Y/N) fuck me for a lift, we both know she’s not getting any. You’re not fucking her, I’m not… maybe your friend is.” Hvitserk grinned when Ivar rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think so. You’ve done something, she’s gone all love eyed over you. It’s awful.” Ivar complained as hvitserk made him a drink.

“She’ll get over it. Now get out of here I have a meeting.” He said as he poured the drink into a to go cup. “Don’t let mum know you’re drinking again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I passed!” You squealed and bounced up the hall to where Ivar, Aslaug and Ubbe were stood. You send a message to your parents, who were again away with business. “Well you’ll have to celebrate.” Aslaug said as she congratulated you. “You’re both graduating top of the class.”

“It’s all thanks to me really.” Ivar said and grinned when you nudged him.

“I’ve booked a nice dinner at a club in town but unfortunately I won't be able to join you, (Y/N) you don’t mind taking my place?” She asked as if she wasn’t really asking.

“I’ll be there.” You said and smiled when Ubbe ruffled your hair and congratulated you as well.

You met them later where aslaug told you and smiled happily. All the hard work had paid off. “Hey Ivar!” Hvitserk called. You stared over at him, it felt awkward to be there, did you leave before he noticed or was it no big deal that you made out with him. “Good job!”

“Thanks, (Y/N) passed too!” Completely oblivious to any awkwardness between you two. Hvitserk spared you a glance, nothing more than that as Ivar leant on his crutches and muttered to you.

“Mother has payed for everything, her treat.” He said as he rolled his eyes and followed Hvitserk inside.

Shortly after you were seated Ubbe, sigurd and a short blond woman joined the group. The woman immediately made a fool of herself, kissing all over Hvitserk’s face and neck, sitting in his lap until Hvitserk moved her onto the seat beside him. He glanced at you for a moment, or you thought he had.

You all ordered and you found it harder and harder to not just stare dreamily at Hvitserk who was quite clearly ‘playing’ with his date under the table.

“That’s disgusting Hvit, we’re having dinner.” Sigurd hissed quietly and Hvitserk rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Once everyone was finished, Ubbe offered to buy everyone a drink before you all headed home. Agreeing reluctantly, Ivar insisted on something that wasn’t to strong, he wasn’t going to deal with Aslaug’s wrath if she found out they’d gotten you drunk.

“What’re you plans now?” Ubbe asked, winking when you realised he was asking you.

“Oh! I hadn’t thought that far. I was surprised I could keep up with the class.” You confessed.

“Well of course you passed! I was your study partner.” Ivar said proudly, making Sigurd scoff at his arrogance. “Hvitserk has a bar, you could work for him until you figure out what you want to do.” He added.

You glanced at Hvitserk who had taken a shot and was waiting to leave with his drunk ‘friend’. He was glaring at Ivar as if he was genuinely contemplating punching him. “Oh I don’t know about that Ivar.” You said and turned back to Ivar who was sitting on a barstool, leaning his chin on his crutches as he watched you and Hvitserk glancing at each other. He had a look on his face that could convince you he was the devil.

“Hvitserk your last bartender was… fired?” Ivar said, questioning his brother who shook his head and left.

****************************************************

“I thought you had quite smoking?” Ivar said cheerfully as he took a seat outside Hvitserk’s bar and set his crutches down on the table.

“I am not talking with you now Ivar!” Hvitserk barked out.

“Why are you so upset. You wanted to spend time with (Y/N), why else would you be staring at her?” Ivar said and leant forward on the table. “Unless something did happen the other day.”

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Hvitserk shouted and shook his head as he finished his cigarette.

“She’s my friend.” Ivar said simply.

“Your only friend. You know what happened to my last bartender. If you wanted to fuck with me you should have done something else. You want her to get shot?” Hvitserk gestured to the bar and raised his eyebrows when Ivar didn’t say anything.

“Of course not. But you’ll look after her want you Hvit? Huh. What is it you call her, Babygirl? Remember when you started calling her that in highschool and all the other girls got mad.” Ivar snickered at the memory, tensing when Hvitserk flicked his cigarette but away and stormed over to him.

“You know how we make our money, don’t act like you don’t. If you really cared about her you would help her find a job, maybe take her away from here with that fucking brain of yours. We both know she’s only got high grade because you help her.” Hvitserk said in Ivar’s face. Ivar scowled at Hvitserk as he walked away, pausing to turn back with a smirk. “She starts working here, I’ll probably have her bent over the bar by the end of her shift. When you touch starve a princess they turn into Brats and it’s real pain to deal with.”

Ivar clenched his fists and glared after his brother so hard he wished his head would explode. He didn’t care who you dated, but he knew you had always liked Hvitserk and Ivar found it hard not to help you get what you wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hvitserk!” Aslaug called as Hvit tried to dart out of the house before anyone spotted him.

“Mum?” Hvitserk said reluctantly as he stopped with his hand on he front door handle.

“Ivar told me you’re taking (Y/N) to the bar today... “ She fixed him with a look that usualy had him back tracking. The kind of look she’d been giving him since she first caught him stealing cookies.

“I didn’t exactly have a choice, Ivar offered up the job.” He admitted and she huffed.

“Take care of her.” Aslaug said firmly and smiled when you knocked rapidly on the door.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” You said when Hvitserk opened the door and frowned down at you. “Ivar told me there was an emergancy and I had to come over quickly!” You explained. Aslaug smiled to herself and glanced up to where Ivar was leaning over the banister of the landing that lead to the living room.

“There’s no emergency here. But seeing that you’re already up and ready, you could have your first look around the bar. I hear you’re going to work with Hvitserk for a while.” She smiled and gestured for you to follow Hvitserk who stiffened and frowned before sighing and heading out to the car.

“I thought Ivar was kidding.” You muttered quietly as you glanced up in their neat hallway to see that not only was Ivar watching you but Ubbe and Sigurd were peaking down from the third floor landing.

“Of you go!” Ivar said and laughed at you when you flipped him off before quickly apologising to Aslaug.

Hvitserk was sat in his car, wondering how mad Aslaug could get if he left you behind. When you darted out of the house looking flustered he forgot his contemplations to appreciate how cute you were, dazed and flustered, rushing to get in his car while yelling at Ivar who was leaning out of the living room window with a wicked grin.

“I guess I’m going with you.” You said quietly. The car ride was awkward. The last time you were in a car with Hvitserk things were different. In fact the only reason you’d been avoiding him was because of the kiss. You’d started to look at him in an entirely different light.

**************************************

“This is the store room but if you need anything moved around just ask. Bathrooms over there.” Hvitserk muttered awkwardly as he showed you around.

You smiled and stood completely still, you’d never felt more uncomfortable around Hvitserk. You’d known the Ragnarssons for years and had never had anything more than an embarrassing mishap that was soon forgotten.

“So do I just get beers?” You asked quietly and Hvitserk’s eyebrows raised as he paused what he was saying.

“You don’t know how to make drinks?” He asked as if they thought had just crossed his mind. “Well… for tonight at least I’ll show you how to make the regulars drinks. I’m not open for…” He trailed off and decided he wouldn’t admit he was meeting with some clients who wanted to see if they liked any of his girls.

Hvitserk set out all the ingredients out on the bar, jotting down how mix them and what glasses to pour them in. The girls that he usually ‘helped’ find men started to arrive and he pointed to where they should go and wait. “You have a ladies night?” You asked Hvitserk as he waited for her patrons to arrive.

“Yeah sure. Kind of.” He muttered. Ubbe stepped into the bar with a group of men. Muttering among themselves as he motioned to girls to come up. You frowned as some spoke quickly with Ubbe and then left with the men. Before you could ask Hvitserk why they were leaving a group of women rushed up for drinks, they laughed and joked with you and said how glad they were Hvitserk had finally hired a new bartender. Before you could ask them more about the ‘ladies night’ as Hvit had put it Ubbe and Hvitserk called them over and they all left with men.

Once all the men left Ubbe and Hvitserk started muttering to each other. The door opened and Ubbe rolled his eyes as he turned. “We’re closed.” He snapped, swallowing and glancing at Hvitserk when he saw the man that had stepped in.

“No you’re not. We need to talk, This ones been shooting…” He started but HVitserk hopped to his feet and stepped in front of Ubbe.

“It’s fine. He can sit.” When Ubbe frowned at his brother Hvitserk shrugged. “It’s my bar.”

Ubbe shook his head and gestured for you to refill his cup. You eyed the man nervously as he stared at you. Once you’d served the drinks Hvitserk sent you to the backroom. “Looks like I’m late. She the only girl left.”

“She’s not one of our girls.” Ubbe said quickly.

“Well. you have nothing else to offer me and seeing as your brother shot up one of my stores. You could be nicer.” He said gruffly and Ubbe’s eyes snapped over to where Hvitserk was sat, cigarette in hand as he nursed his drink.

“Hvitserk!” Ubbe hissed when he wouldn’t look at him. Without saying anything Hvitserk stood from the barstool and opened the till. Emptying all the notes he tossed them at the man.

“Should cover it.” He grumbled out and glared when the man sighed and scratched at his beard.

“I dunno. She looks like a sweet little thing. You ever had her?” The man taunted Hvitserk who narrowed his eyes as he glared at the door, hand itching to reach for the gun he kept hidden under the bar.

“Get out. Take your money.” Ubbe snapped as he fumbled to gather the money and shove it into the man's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

“So are you going to tell me what went on?” Ubbe asked quickly. Hvitserk had been avoiding talking to him all evening. Ubbe managed to find him back at the bar the next morning, cleaning up the bar.

“Nope.” He replied. Ubbe watched as Hvitserk swept down the bar and frowned.

“Shouldn’t (Y/N) be doing that?”

Hvitserk froze, eyes snapping up to Ubbe who raised his eyebrows. He’d asked around and found out what Hvitserk had done. After the mess at the bar the night before he needed to be sure he was in the know.

“I’m not letting her work here anymore. Last night was…”

“If you say a fucking close call Hvitserk. That was your own damn fault, you couldn’t tell them to fuck off you had to shoot somebody!” Ubbe scolded. Hvitserk scowled at him before continuing working.

“What’re you going to tell Aslaug?”

“Why do I have to tell her anything. My bar, she doesn’t want to know how we make our money. Just get Ivar to take (Y/N) somewhere.” Hvitserk grumbled as he paused for a moment.

“But you like her. She likes you.” Ubbe said carefully. He knew Hvitserk had liked you since highschool, his worst kept secret, Ubbe had a sneaking feeling he was the only one of his brothers that didn’t have a crush of some sort on you. 

“That doesn’t fucking matter Ubbe! Look at what happened! There's a reason none of us settle down.”

Ubbe sighed, shaking his head. Hvitserk was losing it. At least, he needed a break. Realising he couldn’t get through to him Ubbe headed home.

*****************

Sigurd groaned as he opened the front door. Half dressed and exhausted from his gig the night before. “(Y/N)!” He said with a wide smile, perking up when he saw you. “Ivar’s out with Aslaug but you can wait if you’d like.”

“Actually I’m here to see Hvitserk. I have a few ideas for his bar.” You explained, holding up some of the papers in your hands and showed him the plastic tupperware tub in the other.

“I think he’s down at the bar. I could give you a lift. If you wanted?” He asked, still sporting a cheerful smile as he spoke.

“Sure, that’d be great.” You said as you followed him upstairs. You headed into the living room while Sigurd jogged up the next flight of stairs to his room. The front door opened and shut and Ubbe bounded up the stairs.

“(Y/N), hey, you waiting for Ivar?”

“No, he’s with Aslaug, I had some ideas for Hvitserk and Sig said he’d give me a lift down.”

Ubbe had a funny look on his face as he sighed and nodded. “ He mentioned he urm… wanted to talk about you working there.” He didn’t say anything more as Sigurd rushed down the stairs. He greeted Ubbe who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Margreth would be waiting for him to call so he excused himself and left.

“There’s something weird about… the bar and whatever Hvitserk and Ubbe do.” You said quietly. Sigurd had led the way to the car and started driving. Of course he picked the long way and babbled about his music for a while, showing you a few songs he liked.

“You probably shouldn’t ask many questions. Just do what Hvitserk said and you’ll do great.” Sigurd said hesitantly.

“I just feel like they’re hiding things from me. Ubbe and Hvitserk don’t give straight answers. You and Ivar don’t seem like that…” You babbled. Sigurd felt sorry for you. When Aslaug had agreed with Ivar that you could work with Hvitserk the house was in a chaos of arguing, not that anyone would ever tell you.

“I’m not like them. Thay have a lot of secrets. A lot of things to hide.” He admitted. He couldn’t smile, even when you looked over at him. It felt horrible to disillusion you. “They mean well and if they’re acting weird it’s just because they want to protect you.

“What could they be doing that’s so bad?” You asked wearily. You couldn’t imagine Hvitserk doing anything awful. Sure he was a bit of a flirt and you’d always been disappointed that you never got a chance to be one of his girls, but he was Hvitserk, sweet always happy and fun loving Hvitserk.

Sigurd didn’t say anything as he pulled up outside the bar. It had been a while since he had been down. He didn’t answer you. Eventually you hugged him goodbye and thanked him for the ride. His cheerful demeanour found its way back to him.

Entering the bar you found Hvitserk sat on one of the barstools, nursing a drink with his head in his hands and a lit cigarette between his fingers.

“What’re you doing here?”

“Sigurd gave me a lift down. Ubbe said that you didn’t run the restaurant anymore but I thought maybe it’d be a good idea?” You rushed to put the paper and box of food in front of Hvitserk.

He sighed and stared at them for a moment. Now was the time to tell you to leave. It wouldn’t take much to have you never talk to him again. Off you’d go with Ivar, maybe Sigurd he’s always had a thing for you. He wouldn’t see you again. You wouldn’t see him again and that would be better for you. Glancing up at your face he realised you were watching him nervously. He could just as easily reach out, stroke your cheek, lean in and kiss you slowly, move his hands down your back with gentle touches. He could kiss tantalisingly slow down your neck and then. He cleared his throat and grabbed at the box. A neat burger sat in it.

“You have the kitchen out back. You could just do some simple food and open… more often. I’m sure you’d have some new regulars.”

It was sweet. The way you really thought this was a real bar. He wondered how he’d managed to make you so naive when it came to him. Taking a bite of the burger before he had to shoot you down he groaned. It was good. You had to be good at cooking too. 

“It’s good but I’m not sure it’s what people come in for.” Hvitserk muttered as he licked his fingers.

Your brow furrowed. He knew the look on his face. It’s the same lok Ivar got what he knew he could win an argument. “Well, I wouldn’t need your help, I’ve got everything written out here.” You slid the papers over to him and Hvitserk sighed. Your research was extensive you’d found a chef that knew the Ragnarssons and you had done enough research that Hvitserk couldn’t think of how to get out of saying yes.

“What about a trial? It’s quite a bit of money to pump into something that might not work.” Hvitserk countered. At least now he’d have a way to shut it down. He’d just have to get Ubbe to make sure it flopped.

“Really!” You said with a bubble of excitement that seemed to light up your face. Before he could do anything you’d hugged him tightly. He could smell your shampoo, it made him think of those nights, years ago, that you’d stay over. You’d all build a fort and watch movies all night, Ubbe would get bored but You, Sig and Ivar would be determined to stay up. You could never make it through the night, often falling asleep against him. He’d spend so long thing how lovely it was to watch you sleep, stroking your cheek, hoping his younger brothers would leave the two of you alone. 

He quickly pushed you away and smiled. “I’ve got to fix some stuff in the kitchen if you’re going to use it.” He said quickly and moved away. He hoped saying yes meant you’d leave but you followed him.

“Can I help?” You asked hopefully.

“No it’s just fixing the lights.” He muttered, quick to put distance between the two of you.

*******************

Ivar prowled into the living room. He’d gone to your house and you hadn’t been home. So naturally you had to be waiting for him.

“Where is she?”

“(Y/N)?” Sigurd asked as he looked up from his guitar. He looked over his brother who was leaning against the doorway, crutches in his hands as he frowned. “She’s with Hvit.”

“Why?” 

“She wanted to show him something.” Sigurd said and turned back to the music he was trying to write.

“So she just spends all her time with him now?”

“It is where she works.” Sigurd pointed out. With a scowl Ivar slapped off to his bedroom, sumping down on his bed.

His room was smaller than his brothers but he didn’t mind. Aslaug had spent so much time perfecting his room. His bed was a little higher so he could sit easily. It also meant he could lay in bed and watch out of the window without any trouble.

His desk was built into the wall and he had state of the art computer and screens tumbling about it. His piles of no longer needed college books sat in piles around the desk.

The cupboard that doubled as a wardrobe was messily spilling clothes across the old wooden floor.

The floor above had Hvitserk, Ubbe and Sigurd’s room. Plus a bathroom that the three had to share, it was always a mess. Ivar had his own just across the hall. Aslaug got the largest room in the attic. It was so light and airy, warm and comforting. Sometimes Ivar would go up and stay all day.

Ivar had found the fact that you clearly liked Hvitserk to be highly amusing and when he’d started messing with you. It had been fun. But now. There was a chance that you might actually get somewhere with Hvitserk. He didn’t want that.

“Hey Ivar.” Ubbe called as he knocked on the door. Ivar meerly grunted, not bothering to sit up as Ubbe entered.

“Hvit needs some stuff from the store. He’s fixing up the bar. You want to come?” Ubbe asked. Ivar glanced up at his brother without moving. He could see from the state of his shirt and the hickeys on his neck he’d been with a girl most of the day. The unpleasant scent of cheap perfume stung his nose and he guessed it was Margrethe.

“I was going to watch here for (Y/N).”He answered as he set his head back against his bed.

“She’s at the bar. Maybe you could take her out to dinner or something, maybe a movie?” Ubbe offered. He sighed when Ivar gave him a condescending look before scoffing.

“Hvit wants her to gohome before he tries to fuck her doesn’t he?” Ivar waited for Ubbe to answer but all that came out of his brother was a loud snicker.

“He’s not as bad as Bjorn. He’s just a little distracted and under pressure.” Ubbe muttered. Ivar heaved himself up and reached for his crutches as he stood.

“He’s an idiot.”

“You got him in this mess Ivar!”

The trip to the store was quick. Ubbe rushed around grabbing everything they needed and Ivar leant on the huge flatbed trolley. It took Ubbe twenty minutes to find everything and Ivar added a few bits he found interesting. Then they were on their way again. Ivar wondered why Ubbe and Hvitserk didn’t just move closer to the bar. They were forever driving across town to the bar or the warehouses.

Ubbe pulled up right next to the door. “Will you go in and get Hvitserk? You can have the car if you want, or I could call you a taxi?” Ubbe waited and Ivar shrugged.

“Yeah. If we go out somewhere (Y/N) will probably drive.” He muttered, disinterested as he got out.”

“Is ok? I don’t know if I’m doing it right?” Your voice came from the back. Ivar frowned and followed it.

“Yeah babygirl you’re doing great, don’t worry.” Hvitserk encouraged.

Ivar shoved into the room and rolled his eyes. You were fixing something, tongue stuck out as you frowned in concentration. Hvitserk smiled as he watched, glancing over at Ivar.

“Ubbe wants you.” Ivar snapped and Hvitserk raised his eyebrows. “(Y/N) we’re going to see a movie.”

“Oh? Did I forget? I’m sorry Ivar!” You said as you climbed down off the counter. You hugged him and smiled when he scowled. He didn’t want to admit he felt… odd that you were spending more time with Hvitserk. He just wanted to torment you both a little.

“It’s fine. We can go now and have dinner. Ubbe’s giving us the car. If Hvitserk gets the stuff out of it.” He glanced at Hvitserk who took a deep breath before speaking.

“Of course I can go and help him Ivar. I um… I’ll see you later.” He added the last part as he glanced at you, brushing past Ivar who deadpanned until he left.

“We should go or we’ll be late.” Ivar muttered.


End file.
